A Legend of Nine Tails Fox
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: Memori masa lalu membuat Uchiha Sasuke terfokus pada satu tujuan. "Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil menangkapnya." ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-Ai(?) Read and Review?


**Summary**: Memori masa lalu membuat Uchiha Sasuke terfokus pada satu tujuan. "Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil menangkapnya."

**Disclaimer:** _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p>"Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"<p>

Teriakan-teriakan keras, lolongan anjing, hentakan kaki, serta hembusan nafas berat, terdengar saling bersahutan di antara pepohonan rindang yang menjulang tinggi, di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang di malam yang gelap gulia .

Mereka terus berlari, berlari mengikuti beberapa ekor anjing berusaha untuk mengendus jejak seekor hewan mungil yang sudah berbulan-bulan menjadi sumber pengejaran mereka. Mereka bahkan tak lagi menghiraukan semak belukar dan bebatuan tajam yang perlahan namun pasti melukai kaki-kaki mereka.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga seorang pemuda memberikan kode yang menghentikan gerakan mereka secara tiba-tiba, tepat di tepi sebuah jurang yang cukup dalam.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Kita kehilangan jejak."

Dan suasana pun menjadi ricuh dengan kekesalan, sumpah serapah, serta makian yang keluar dari beberapa orang di antara mereka, seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang berjalan mendekat, kemudian membuka suara.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke desa."

Dan dengan adanya pernyataan itu, satu persatu penduduk desa mulai berjalan pergi, hingga tersisa seorang pemuda berambut hitam gelap, terdiam menatap dalamnya jurang dengan tatapan dingin.

**A Naruto fanfiction**

_**A legend of nine tails fox**_

**By: Dark Akuma-chan**

**PART 1**

Malam di desa yang berada di dekat hutan ini masih terasa sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Angin yang berhembus terasa amat dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Padahal musim semi sudah datang sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Tetapi ternyata hal itu tidak menghentikan anak-anak yang tetap semangat bermain dan berlarian di sekitar rumah, walaupun mereka harus memakai jaket tebal yang sedikit mengganggu pergerakkan mereka. Terlihat juga beberapa orang wanita yang duduk berbincang-bincang di depan rumah dan orang-orang yang berbelanja, juga makan di dalam kedai makanan.

Namun jika kau melihat lebih ke dalam, kau akan menemukan sebuah rumah yang didominasi oleh warna coklat tua. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan sebuah konter, beberapa meja dan kursi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para suami dan juga pemuda yang sedang meneguk gelas demi gelas besar bir yang disediakan oleh seorang pelayan berambut putih panjang, Jiraiya.

Bel yang dipasang di belakang pintu langsung berbunyi saat seseorang membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka sempurna, tampaklah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi badan kira-kira hampir seratus sembilan puluh centimeter.

Pemuda yang menggunakan coat panjang selutut berwarna hitam ini langsung berjalan lurus menuju tempat duduk yang ada tepat di depan bar. Tepat di depan Jiraiya yang langsung menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Jiraiya membuka suara seraya berbalik menghadap pemuda yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya itu.

"Bukankah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berheti?" pria yang sudah berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun ini kembali melanjutkan. Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu meletakkan segelas besar bir dingin di atas konter. "Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, Sasuke."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke ini pun meraih gelas bir yang diberikan dan mulai meminumnya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya, balik menatap Jiraiya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil menangkapnya." Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, namun bukan ke arah gelas yang ada di genggamannya, melainkan pada sebuah ukiran kayu berbentuk kipas berukuran kecil yang mengalung di lehernya. "Aku sudah berjanji."

Jiraiya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya saat mendengar kembali kalimat yang sudah kesekian kalinya diucapkan oleh pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Ia kemudian berbalik, mengambil beberapa gelas besar yang kosong dengan kedua tangan dan segera mengisinya dengan bir dingin, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Tak lama seorang wanita pun datang dan mengantarkannya pada sekumpulan pria yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

Sepeninggalan wanita itu, Jiraiya pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Sasuke, jika kau sudah merasa benar-benar lelah, kau harus berhenti." Jiraiya sedikit mendekatkan tubuh dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke tepat di kedua mata onyx-nya. "Saat itu juga, mengerti?"

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut biru gelap ini. Ia hanya diam seraya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya lalu menatap gerakkan kecil air yang timbul setelahnya.

Dan bel pun kembali berbunyi. Di balik pintu yang terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bar. Tak lama, ia langsung memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap satu persatu wajah yang terlihat samar karena sinar lampu yang sedikit redup.

Namun tak lama sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya saat kedua matanya itu menangkap helaian rambut berwarna biru tua yang menjembul di antara keramaian. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda ynag memiliki tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya ini pun langsung berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kanan Sasuke.

"Paman, aku minta satu!" serunya pada Jiraiya yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan semangat dan senyuman lebar oleh pria berambut putih itu. Ia lalu melirik Sasuke sekilas, kemudian mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi yang diduduki Sasuke. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengalungkan lengan kirinya dibahu Sasuke. "Hei Sasuke, biar aku saja yang membayar minumanmu nanti." ucapnya dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Sasuke langsung menatap pemuda yang memiliki umur sama dengannya itu datar. "Kau mau apa, Kiba?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba ini pun hanya bisa nyengir dan terkekeh pelan saat niatannya itu sudah terlebih dahulu diketahui oleh Sasuke. "Kau tahu, beberapa orang yang seumuran dengan kita akan datang dan makan bersama besok malam," ia menoleh sejenak dan mengangguk saat melihat Jiraiya meletakkan minumannya. "Jadi kau mau ikut?"

Merasa tidak nyaman, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Kiba dan kembali meneguk minumannya. "Tidak tertarik."

Senyuman yang tadinya ada di bibir Kiba kini sudah berganti dengan kerutan-kerutan yang muncul di dahinya. "Ayolah Sasuke! Jika kau tidak datang, Sakura tidak akan mengajak Hinata besok!"

Sasuke tidak lagi memperdulikan ocehan Kiba. Ia berdiri sambil merogoh saku jaketnya, kemudian meletakkan selembar uang di atas konter dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Sasuke! Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kita bicarakan tadi." ucap Jiraiya lagi, ia menatap Sasuke serius saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun kali ini ia mengangguk kecil. Ia pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan bar, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang menatap kepergiannya dan Kiba yang masih memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Matahari baru saja memancarkan sinarnya, namun Sasuke sudah berada di depan rumahnya, berdiri seraya mengelus pelan kepala seekor kuda berwarna hitam legam yang berdiri gagah di sampingnya. Dengan sebuah pedang di pinggang dan sebuah busur dengan beberapa anak panah yang menggantung di pundaknya, pemuda bermata onyx ini berjalan sambil menggenggam tali yang terikat di sekitar kepala kuda dan menariknya pelan, memerintah sang kuda untuk berjalan mengekor di belakangnya.<p>

Sasuke berjalan hingga hampir mencapai gerbang utama desa, namun suara kekehan lirih yang terdengar diantara suara hembusan angin berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua mata onix-nya untuk menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam yang walaupun setengah dari bayangan tubuhnya tertutup oleh bayangan rumah yang menjadi tempat persembunyiaannya.

Sadar keberadaannya diketahui, pemilik bayangan hitam itu pun berjalan keluar, memperlihatkan sesosok pria berjubah hitam panjang dengan tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," ia berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, membuat sang kuda meringkik pelan. "tidak biasanya kau pergi sepagi ini."

"Kau juga." balas Sasuke singkat.

"Heh.. seperti biasa, kau pelit bicara." pria itu tertawa. "Rubah itu, kau akan pergi mencari jejaknya lagi hari ini, bukankah begitu Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Ah... tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke. Saat itu kau masih berumur sepuluh tahun bukan? Kau bahkan ada di sana saat kejadian itu. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kau─"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" potong Sasuke, menatap tajam pria di hadapannya.

Pertanyaan Sasuke sontak membuatnya menyeringai di balik jubah hitamnya.

"Baiklah..." Ia mendekat, lalu berbisik tepat di samping telinga Sasuke. "Bisakah kau membawanya kembali dalam keadaan hidup? Ah! itu pun jika kau berhasil menangkapnya kali ini."

Mendengar kalimat yang berulang kali dikatakan pria bermata tajam itu, tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"...Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Pria berjubah hitam ini kembali terkekeh pelan. "Hanya sebuah eksperimen kecil."

Sasuke sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki, berjalan meninggalkan pria misterius itu di belakangnya.

"Hn, jika aku tidak membunuhnya."

Pria berjubah hitam ini tetap terdiam di tempatnya, menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan sebuah seringaian yang tersungging di bibirnya. "...Tapi itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Dengan cepat waktu berlalu. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah pun perlahan berubah menjadi oranye kekuning-kuningan, namun sampai saat itu Sasuke masih belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan hewan yang sedang diincarnya. Ia sudah mencari jejaknya hingga di bagian terdalam hutan, juga di dalam goa-goa yang lembab, namun tetap tidak ada hasilnya.<p>

Merasa cukup untuk hari ini, Sasuke kembali menunggangi sang kuda hitam, lalu menghentakkan kakinya, memerintah sang kuda untuk kembali berjalan. Namun bukan kembali ke desa, tetapi ke sebuah danau yang memang sudah berkali-kali ia datangi. Danau berair jernih yang mungkin hanya Sasuke saja yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Saat hampir mencapai danau, Sasuke segera memerintah sang kuda untuk memperlambat langkahnya. Setelah turun dari kuda, Sasuke berjalan ke arah danau kemudian berlutut dan berusaha mengambil air dengan kedua tangannya, lalu meminumnya.

Ia terlalu menikmati suasana hingga Sasuke dikagetkan oleh suara kuda yang meringkik dan berlari, diikuti dengan suara lolongan serta geraman keras.

Saat itulah, Sasuke menyadari keberadaan segerobolan serigala lapar yang sudah mengelilinginya dengan tatapan ganas, gigi tajam, dan air liur yang terus menetes dari mulut mereka.

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Sasuke segera berdiri dan menarik pedang yang ada di pinggangnya. Ia menatap tajam serigala itu satu persatu, siap untuk menyerang.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Sasuke segera melesat maju, menghunuskan pedang tajamnya ke arah serigala yang juga mulai berlari ke arahnya.

Suara lolongan terdengar semakin keras dan jelas, rumput yang tadinya berwarnya hijau segar kini sudah berubah menjadi merah oleh tetesan darah mengalir dari beberapa serigala yang sudah mati tak bernyawa disana.

Namun itu belum selesai...

Menghindari area terbuka, Sasuke berlari ke dalam hutan dan segera mengayunkan pedangnya saat menyadari serigala-serigala itu melompat dari arah kiri dan kanannya. Namun ia terlalu terfokus hingga tak menyadari seekor serigala yang melompat tepat di belakang dan menggigit pundaknya.

Menahan rasa sakit, Sasuke segera menusukkan pedangnya ke belakang, tepat di jantung sang serigala hingga membuatnya terlepas dari gigitan.

Darah mulai mengalir dari luka bekas gigitan itu. Walaupun ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di pundaknya, namun ia tetap mengayunkan pedangnya, berusaha melawan.

_Ia tidak ingin mati disini, setidaknya sebelum berhasil membunuh hewan itu._

Tapi bukannya ketakukan, serigala-serigala itu masih terus mengelilinginya. Bahkan bau darah Sasuke memancing serigala lain untuk datang dan ikut mengepungnya. Disisi lain, Sasuke sudah mulai kelelahan karena luka gigitan dan cakaran yang didapatnya.

Ia sudah ada pada batas kekuatannya...

Menggeram, serigala-serigala liar itu mulai mempersempit jarak, membuat Sasuke mundur secara perlahan. Namun suara longsoran bebatuan dan suara aliran air yang mengalir deras di belakangnya membuat Sasuke sadar kalau ia berada tepat di tepi jurang yang sangat curam.

Ia sudah terjebak.

Sasuke ingin kembali melawan. Ia berusaha mengangkat pedang dengan kedua tangannya, namun ternyata ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengangkatnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, seekor serigala besar berwarna coklat tua melompat ke arahnya, hingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"...Sial."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hoho, saya muncul lagi! Sebenernya agak nggak yakin mau publis fic ini, tapi yaudahlah ya~ :3  
>Mohon maaf kalo feelnya kurang berasa, juga banyak typo disana-sini m(_ _)m<br>Terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca, kalo bisa repiew sekalian yak #plak  
>Okedeh, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya~... X3<p> 


End file.
